A Brütal Cousin
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Due to a magic belt buckle, Naruto & Hinata end up in a world of heavy metal and rock music, now they must fight in an army to stop the Tainted Coil, along with finding out why they ended up in this world, along with finding out who Eddie is and way he seems to share the same type of antics as Naruto. Up For Adoption.


**After watching a few scenes of Brütal Legends, along with the legends, it got me thinking of this idea, hopefully someone will find this interesting and adopt it.**

 **A Brütal Cousin**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Sarutobi Estate**

While in the Estate, Naruto and Hinata were looking through other stuff that his parents left him, since the moon mission, the couple have been dating for months now, with the Hyuuga talking Naruto into growing his hair out, telling him it would be in honour of Jiraiya, but really, she liked his hair long.

Anyway, during their search, they found a scoll, opening it the two saw a message attached to it, saying.

' _Dear Naruto,_

 _These gifts are for you, hopefully, you've practised enough to use it, since your mother enjoyed me play it as she's pregnant with you, while growing up, she use to tell me these strange stories about monsters and demons before she arrived to Konoha, she even said she was a Demon Lord's little sister, which was kinda ironic considering all the fights she'd get into, but anyway, besides the scarf, she also allowed me to seal a strange belt buckle in this scroll along with my Flying V guitar, that I called Old Faithful_ (In memory of Bob Marley), _I hope you can play for your loved one as well._

 _With Love Minato Namikaze, your father._ '

Unsealing the items, Naruto and Hinata were amazed, "Whoa! Hinata-chan, can you believe my mum and dad left me these things, I'm gonna need to get some pants that can hold a belt, and a strong belt to go with it!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto's excitement, "Yes Naruto-kun, hopefully you'll be able to play that electric guitar as well."

Naruto looks towards her with a raised eyebrow, "Huh, what're you talking about Hinata, I can already play." This surprised the Hyuuga Princess.

Asking how he could play it, with a smile, Naruto replied back, "Old-man Hokage gave me a guitar a while back to practise on, I mean sure it wasn't electric like this guy, but I can at least play a guitar, it was Ji-ji's idea in order to make me sit still and something for me to do, I always wondered why a guitar, but I guess it's because of my dad, the sneaky old monkey." Naruto finished with a teasing smile.

Hinata giggled at what he said about the third Hokage, they always had a grandfather/grandson relationship, "Come on Naruto-kun, let's get you some new pants and belt, that way you can wear your mother's buckle as well."

With that, the two rushed off, Naruto having the guitar strapped to his back, the belt buckle of a metal beast in his hand. (A.N. For an idea of what it looks like, look up on google ormagoden belt buckle.)

 **Few Hours Later**

It took a few hours for them to find the right pants and belt for Naruto, actually, Naruto wanted some orange jeans, but Hinata talked him out of it and picked a pair of faded blue jeans, along with a strong, sturdy leather belt, with the buckle now apart of it.

Lucky for Naruto, the shop owner made the belt adjustments for him, seeing as Naruto was the hero of the world.

Hinata even talked him into changing his coat into a open jacket that allows people to see the buckle, even when the coat is zipped. (A.N. resident evil 6 leon kennedy jacket.)

Now the couple were happily walking towards a training ground, wanting to have a little privacy since Naruto was a little shy to play his guitar in front of others.

Once they were comfortable, since Hinata made a little snack for them, they enjoyed the picnic, laughing and joking, though the buckle caught Hinata's eye, "I must say Naruto-kun, that buckle is a little intimidating."

Looking down at the buckle, he lifted it up with his left hand, "Yeah, I have no idea why my mum had this thing, but if it was her's then I'll treasure it."

As his hand was pulling away, one of the tusks of the buckle pricked his finger, "Ow! Damn it, those tusks are super pointy!"

Causing Hinata to giggle at his clumsiness, but nether noticed the blood on the tusk going into the mouth of the buckle, causing the buckle to light up, gaining the couple's attention.

(Gonna skip the Ormagoden scene, since it's basically the same as in the game, only with Naruto holding and protecting Hinata, which caused her to get dragged with him.)

The two suddenly woke up, laying on a stone platform of some kind, Naruto laying on Hinata's left side, looking around it was like they were looking at a Gothic temple or something, Naruto was rubbing his head with his right hand, when he suddenly noticed it was his original hand.

Before he could say anything about it a gasp was heard to Naruto's left, both teens saw a muscular man with long black shaggy hair. (A.N. We all know who the guy is, so it's Eddie Riggs.)

Both Naruto and Eddie looked towards each other, ""Who the heck are you!?"" They asked at the same time.

That is until they hear chanting at the bottom of the platform, seeing a group of monks, praying towards an Battle Axe and a single sided axe both in a cross formation. (A.N. god of war leviathan axe.)

One of the monks began talking, "The day has finally come so we can serve our master."

The group of three looked towards each other, shaking their heads at the same time, with Eddie replying, "Er, Hey, We're not your master."

Gaining the monks attention, they got up, taking their swords, agreeing with the muscle man, both Hinata and Naruto got in a battle-ready stance.

Eddie looks towards the blond, "Hey kid, you think we should grab those weapons and run."

Naruto looks towards the bigger man, "Well, I might be able to beat them with my Shadow Clones, but I guess a weapon could help, I CALL THE SINGLE-SIDED AXE!"

Naruto quickly jumped down towards the weapon, Eddie looked to where the kid went, "HEY, I DIDN'T EVEN WANT THAT ANYWAY!"

Hinata giggled at their antics, it was like they were related or something.

Once they got to the weapons, Naruto drew the single-sided axe, a name whispered in his ear, "Huh, Leviathan, is that the name of this axe, huh, anyway, let's get this party started!" As soon as Eddie got his own weapon, the two began attacking the monks, Hinata stayed back protecting Naruto's guitar until she can give it back to him, using her gentle-fist to blow the monks away.

Causing Eddie to give a whistle of amazement, "Hey kid, your girlfriend's got some amazing power there." Chopping a demon-monk's head off.

Naruto's axe turns a glowing red, making the monks catch on fire, "Heh he, Yeah, she wonderful." Unconsciously throwing the axe through a group of monks, it hit against the wall, Naruto held his hand out, not realising the axe suddenly flew back towards him, allowing him to catch it.

Making Eddie surprised at the feat, but continued carving.

Once done, they both ran up the stairs to get their guitars, making sure it was finely tuned, suddenly causing lightning to hit a few monks on the stairs, frying them.

After all the fighting was done, the two began to jump in the air and make a earthshaking cord, literally causing the building to shake and brake apart, luckily Hinata was safe from it because they were together.

Once finished, the group saw they were on a mountain of skulls, in a sea of blood, "Okay, it's a fact, Hinata-chan, we are really not in the Elemental Nations anymore!"

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea of how Naruto and Hinata end up in the Brütal Legends world, along with being Eddie's cousin by their mothers being sisters, as for Kushina, I figure she could've had a magic potion to make her human, by using the blood of a human, which happens to be an Uzumaki, causing Kushina to turn into an Uzumaki child, that way she can learn everything the humans had done, raising in their ranks as a sleeper agent, never knowing, she went somewhere different to where her big sister** **Succoria went to.**

 **Years later she ends up falling in love with Minato and started having a family, deciding to leave her demonic past behind her, along with being the container of Kurama, keeping her demonic past a secret even from him.**

 **And that's your basic background of Kushina the demon emperor, with both sisters ruling together, only, one ended up changing her ways.**

 **As for the pairing, besides Naruto and Hinata, or if you want, Hinata doesn't go to Brutal Legends, it's your choice.**

 **Naruto ends up with ether Ophelia or Lita, if Ophelia, he can try and talk the others in to believing her, but asks her to leave for the time being in order to both protect her and talk with the others, trying to convince them that she's on their side, but everyone was too stubborn.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this idea, we can work things out, after, I'll post an announcement on who adopted it and where to find it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or** **Brütal Legends.**


End file.
